In wrist watches it is common practice to use jewels as bearings mounted between the base plate and support members for reducing the friction factor and improving the performance of the watch. However in some cases it is impossible to mount jewels between the base plate and support members by reason of lack of space. Where jewels cannot be used the friction factor is increased and the performance of the watch suffers.